Jake & Tori Stories 2
by cdbazemore98
Summary: It's been years since Jake and Tori have seen each other. Now, Tori and her friends are grown up with kids of their own. But when the kids are abducted by an evil team of kidnappers, Tori seeks the help of Jake to save them. The problem is, that the kids are scattered all over the United States! And who is behind these abductions?
1. Chapter 1: A new blessing

**Hey guys! The J&TS sequel is here! Tori, Trina, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade are all grown up with little kids of their own, and you get to see them in this story. If you haven't read the first story, I suggest you read it before you read this. So... enjoy! I will be updating this story along with my other stories planned for this year. So it'll be a monthly Warning: This story will contain some violence, swearing, and adult references. But it will still remain at the T rating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own Victorious Gangs' kids.**

Chapter 1: A new blessing

"She's so beautiful."

"I know."

Tori Vega... er Tori Moon and her husband, Ross, were gazing upon the precious baby girl in Tori's arms. She was just born three hours ago, and was a great combination of both parents. Dirty blonde hair (Like Ross, only his hair his lighter than the baby, so some may consider her hair as chesnut), A darkish tan (Like Tori), and hazel eyes (Like both parents).

The couple was waiting for their seven-year-old older daughter, Skylar, to arrive at the hospital to meet her new sister. Right now, she was visiting friends. Ross got a call that Sean Rein, and his wife Trina, along with their twelve-year-old daughter, Taliya was on their way over.

"You're sister is coming soon." Ross told his wife.

Taliya is Trina and Sean's only daughter. Trina gave birth to her at age eighteen almost nineteen. Taliya was an attention seeker just her mother, and she loved to sing. Surprisingly, she was a lot more talented then Trina. Beck and Jade were happily married with a Seven year old son, Brandon, and and almost seven year old daughter, Michella (Or Mickey for short). Brandon was just like his father, while Mickey was just like her mother, and even had streaks in her hair as well.

Cat and Robbie were also married with two kids of their own. Seven-year-old Katelyn (Or Katie for short), and almost seven-year-old Ryan. Katie was a happy ditz, while Ryan was a smart nerd.

Andre was married to a beautiful girl named April O'Brien. They had twins, son Aaron, and daughter Audrey, who were both six-years-old.

As Tori stared at her newborn, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Ross said. The door opened, and in came Mr. and Mrs. Vega, Trina, Sean, and Taliya.

"Hi, Aunt Tori!" Taliya greeted as she walked over to the bed. She gasped as she saw her new cousin. "Wow. She's really cute. Hi. I'm your cousin Taliya. Uh... what's her name?"

"She doesn't have yet, sweetie. We've decided that we're gonna let Skylar name her when she gets here." Tori answered for her. At that moment, the Moon daughter walked through the door. "Mom! Daddy!" She exclaimed, hugging her father. "Hi, Sky-Sky. Come meet your new sister." Ross greeted.

Skylar looked over to the bed to see the baby in her mother's arms. She carefully got on the bed to get a good look at the baby. She almost look a little like Skylar, only difference was the hair. "Hi, baby sister. " She greeted softly. "What's her name?"

Tori and Ross looked at each other before Tori answered. "Well... we were wondering... if you wanted to name her."

Skylar grinned. "Really? Thanks. Well... let's see... uh... how about... Allyson?"

When Skylar said that, the baby let out a small coo, with drawed 'Aws' from everybody. "I think she likes it." Mrs. Vega pointed out.

"Well then, Allyson it is." Ross declared.

"Allyson Sofia Janice Moon." Skylar said. "Her first name is based of my favorite character from the show 'Austin & Ally'. Her middle name is based off of one of my favorite tv shows, 'Sofia the First'. The seond part of her middle name is named after a classmate at school."

Tori was glad that Skylar was able to name Allyson by inspiration from tv shows and a friend. The baby stared at her big sister, and started to make grabs at her dark hair. "I think she wants you to hold her." Taliya pointed out. Skylar was thrilled as Tori handed Allyson to her, telling her to be careful. It was that moment when Skylar absolutely began loving her sister.

"We're gonna have so much fun together." Skylar whispered. "We you come home, I'm gonna show you my favorite TV shows, teach you how to sing, and bring you to school for show and tell. Allyson cooed again, grabbing a good portion of Skylar's hair. "Maybe she wants to have your hair too." Ross chuckled.

The family sat together for a few minutes until Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck, Jade, and their children came to visit. Brandon, Mickey, Ryan, Katie, Aaron, and Audrey were happy to see Allyson, knowing that they had another playmate.

Little did the kids know, was that these kids would have a big adventure, and would require the help of a certain pirate boy.

**Aw. So Tori and Ross had another daughter named Allyson, and Skylar is now a big sister. But don't worry, Jake shall come into the picture soon. This wasn't perfect, I'm gonna be honest, and I may edit it. Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Careers, birthdays, & awards

**Hi everyone! Here is another chapter of J&TS 2! This is where we learn a little more about the Victorious gangs kids and what they do. So enjoy!**

**PS: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this story will be inspired by 'The Price of Desire' by Nature9000. It's a really good story. Look it up and check it up. Anyways, big shoutout to him/her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own the Victorious Gangs kids'**

Chapter 2: Careers, birthdays, and awards. Oh my!

Two years later

"C'mon, Ally. Get the bear! Come get the teddy bear!" Skylar urged her little sister as she power walked around the house, wagging a little brown bear with a pink bow around it's neck behind her. Allyson (Or 'Ally' for short), now two-years-old, giggled as she followed her big sister, eager to grab the bear. It was a game they always played when they were bored. Skylar would always run or walk fastly (So she wouldn't break anything or fall) with the bear, and Ally would always chase after her.

The girls found their way into the kitchen, where their mother was cooking. Tori had led a successful career in singing. Over the past four years, she had won five Platinum Music Awards for 'Most Outstanding Voice', 'Best Song', and 'Most Caring Mother'. Three of them were for the outstanding voice award. If it wasn't for Ross, Andre, Trina, and the rest of her friends, she would've never gotten so far. The woman grinned as she saw her daughters playing their favorite game.

"Okay. Okay. I think Ally's had enough of 'Get the Bear' for today." Tori said, taking the bear from Skylar, and giving it to the baby. Ally giggled, and ran out of the kitchen. Skylar gave her mom a small glare. "I was just bonding with my little sister." She protested. Tori had to remind her of something important.

"I believe you're forgetting that we've got a busy few weeks. You're birthday is coming this Saturday, so we've gotta get prepared for your party. The World's Choice Awards is in two weeks. You, your dad, sister, and I will be walking upon the platinum carpet, so we've still gotta pick out your dresses."

Skylar frowned a bit. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew her mom was right. This weekend, she would be turning ten, and was having a party at Tori's old house. She invited her closest friends, including Brandon, Mickey, Ryan, Katie, Aaron, and Audrey. Even her cousin, Taliya. The World's Choice Awards was an awards show for actors, tv shows, movies, and other stuff. And everything in the whole world could vote. "I know, Mom." She replied to her mother's reminder. "But we've still got plenty of time to do all of that."

"But still, we're still busy." Tori reminded her once again.

Skylar just shrugged and grabbed a sandwich that her mother made off of the counter. It was her favorite. Grilled cheese. After thanking Tori for it, and taking a bite, she left the kitchen, and walked up to her room. Once there, the almost ten-year-old flopped on her bed with golden sheets, and turned on her laptop. Recently, she had been chatting online with her friends since she didn't have her own cell phone yet. She began to set up her videocam, and notified her friends to chat.

Within minutes, she saw Brandon on the screen.

"Hey, Sky. What's up?" He greeted.

Skylar grinned. "Not much. My mom had to remind me about my birthday, and about the World's Choice Awards, cause you know my family and I are gonna walk on the platinum carpet that night."

Brandon nodded. "Interesting. Hey, my mom, dad, Mickey, and I are gonna do the same. My's dad's nominated for 'Favorite Movie Actor' and my mom's nominated for 'Favorite Director'."

It was true. Beck had achieved his goals of becoming an actor of in serious movie roles. He had won four awards for the favorite actors category, and in a few weeks, he may win a fifth. As for Brandon's mother, Jade had followed her dreams of being a director. She has directed six feature horror films, even making a fourth 'Scissoring' film, which won an award for 'Favorite Horror Flick' a few years back. Both Brandon and Mickey were proud of their parents, and hoped that they would win their own awards one day.

The two continued to talk for a while until someone started to bang on Brandon's door harshly.

"BRANDON! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"

It didn't take Skylar long to figure out who that voice belonged to. Yes, it wouldn't be a lie to say that Mickey was just like her mother. Personality and all. She even had nice green streaks in her hair that were curly. She also had a love for knives, oppose to her mother's love of scissors. This is why her parents tried to keep her in check when she happened to be angry and holding a knife.

"I can't. It's locked." Brandon replied. But was that gonna stop his little sister. Absolutely not. Skylar heard a scream, and then a loud bang. She also heard a door opened. Apparently, Mickey had gotten in her brother's room.

Skylar was rather shocked to how she got in if the door was locked. "Does your sister have a key?" She asked Brandon, who shook his head.

"No. She has a foot." He replied, implying that she kicked the door opened. That's when Mickey appeared by her brother, looking angry as ever, and holding a knife from the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you chatting with Skylar?!" She demanded. Brandon shrugged. "She signed in first." He defended himself.

Skylar couldn't help but giggle as the Oliver siblings argued. It was a normal thing that they did. Just like their parents.

As the bickering continued, another webcam appeared on the laptop screen. It was the Harris twins. Both of them smiling brightly. "Hey guys!" Aaron greeted.

"How's it going?" Audrey asked.

Brandon and Mickey halted their arguing to greet the twins. Skylar chuckled. "So are you ready for you birthday, Sky?" Audrey asked. The almost ten year old nodded. "Yeah. I plan for us to have a slumber party at my mom's old house. My grandparents will be there to help celebrate." She replied.

"That's awesome! I can't wait 'til Audrey and I turn ten." Aaron said, putting an arm around his sister. The twins got along very well. There were times they would bicker, especially with sharing the same room, but they loved each other no matter what. They especially loved their father. Andre had finally gotten a good record deal, and had won seven World Choice Awards for 'Best Song', 'Best Acoustic Album', 'Favorite Male Singer', 'Best Solo', 'Favorite Album', 'Best Duet', and 'Favorite Guitarist' last year.

"I'm more excited about the World Choice Awards." Audrey spoke up. "I can't wait to go down the platinum carpet."

"I'm sure Mom can't, either." Aaron added. The twins mother, April, was a stay at home mother.

The kids talked at each other until another chat box appeared. It was the Shapiro kids, Ryan and Katie.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Greeted Katie in a high pitched voice that could break your ear drums.

"Hey guys." Ryan greeted calmly. Skylar waved. Yeah, it wouldn't be a lie to say that Katie was just like her mother and every way possible. Only difference was that Katie had glasses like her father, while Ryan didn't (He did, but only for reading). Cat and Robbie worked together to be entertainers. Robbie became a comedian while Cat began a singer. Robbie would play for his wife while she sang at restaurants, concerts, and even at Karaoke Dokie sometimes. Sometimes they would even duet. Cat would soon be joining Broadway in a few months. Both had won awards for 'Best Duets' and 'Best Comedian' (For Robbie).

Much like the Harris twins, Ryan and Katie got along great. Ryan would always comfort his older sister when she was upset or sad. Katie would always help her brother whenever he needed it. "I can't wait until your birthday, Skylar!" Katie squealed with excited. Ryan nodded, as if he was agreeing, which he was. "So. What are we doing for your birthday? I have an idea on what we can do." Ryan asked. Everybody listened carefully.

"Since the stars will be bright that night, we can look up at them with my new telescope."

... To everyone else, that sounded kind of boring. Especially to Mickey. But Skylar seemed to like to idea. "I think that sounds swell. I do like looking at the stars before I go to sleep."

But everybody still thought it sounded boring. "Who would want to look up at a bunch of stupid star?" Mickey asked. "You see them everynight."

"Yeah, and nothing changes about them." Aaron agreed.

"What about the constalaultions?" Katie asked, mispronouncing 'constellation'.

"I think you mean 'constellation'." Ryan corrected her, before adding. "Constellations are cool guys."

"Yeah, but they're just the stars making pictures of people or things." Audrey pointed out. Soon, everybody was arguing about whether to look up at the stars on Skylar's birthday night or not. That's when Skylar started to remember something she had heard on the news. It was about the stars. But what about that stars? What?

Then it hit her! The news stated that on the night of her birthday, a star will stand out from all the others, an shine brightly. Only the luckiest people can spot it. She tried to get her friends attention, but they were still arguing.

"HEEEEEYYYY!" She shouted, finally calming everyone down. When they turned their attention to her, she began to speak. "I remember on the news that they stated that a very bright will shine that night. And if we're lucky, we can see it. But, it'll only come out between 12:30 pm and 1:00 pm."

Now this had gotten everybody a little more interested, even Mickey.

"Well. I guess it wouldn't be too bad. Let's do it!" Aaron finally declared. Everybody agreed. With that, they bid their goodbyes and signed off. Before Skylar could shut down her laptop, her cousins face appeared on the screen. "Hey lil cousin." She greeted. Skylar sighed. It's not that she hated her cousin. She loved her to bits, but it was times like this that Skylar didn't really wanted to be bothered by her.

"What do you want, Taliya?" Skylar asked.

Taliya grinned and held up two different dresses. A blue one and a gold one. "Well. Since your birthday is coming up. I decided that I should pick out your outfit. So which one do you like?"

Skylar sighed again. Leave it to Taliya to know about fashion and what not. "Sorry. I already know what to wear." With that, she shut off her laptop, just as her cousin began to complain. Taliya's parent were also pretty famous. Sean is a movie producer, following in his fathers footsteps. As for Trina, while she didn't exactly made it big to Broadway, she did become successful in selling perfume. So, she opened her very one perfume store called 'Trina's Perfect Perfume'.

So, pretty much, everybody has either followed their dreams or followed new ones. And who knows what could be in store for them in the future.

**Well. We find out what the Victorious gangs does for a living, and what their kids do. Next, we'll skip to Skylar's birthday party. Can you guess what presents she might get? Well. That's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Starlit night

**Hi everyone. How are you today? I hope your feeling great because here's another chapter of J&TS 2! It's finally Skylar's birthday. See what she gets, and what happens at night. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own the Victorious gangs kids.**

Chapter 3: Starlit night

Somewhere in a dark, dark room, where they only light provided was a laptop screen, sat a person.

He scanned a screen carefully, looking for information about certain children. He typed in 'Elementary schools in LA'. The suggestions he got was a link for a list of students. He clicked on the link and a list of students who attend Los Angeles Elementary School and Luther Burbank Middle School. The person smirked as he found eight particular names.

Skylar Selena Judith Moon

Taliya Tiffany Rein

Brandon Scott Oliver

Michella Heather Oliver

Ryan Maxwell Shapiro

Katelyn Cinnamon Shapiro

Aaron Leon Harris

Audrey Shakeela Harris

"Perfect..." The boy said, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "Just who I was looking for. Men! I've found our targets."

As if on cue, two muscular men walked up behind the boy. As they looked at the screen, one of the men pointed something out. "Sir. You know, there is one more child. A sibling to Miss Moon."

"I know! But forget her! She's just a baby, and I'd be screwed if I hurt her."

"So when you do want us to attack."

"Tonight. From what I've been researching, the daughter of Ross Moon's birthday is today. She will be having a slumber party at her mothers old house. The parents will leave their children at the house. The kids will look up at the stars and try to find a bright star in the sky between 12:30 and 1:00 pm. That is when we'll strike."

The men nodded. The boy ordered them to get prepared, and off they went. The boy turned his attention back to the screen and chuckled.

"Oh, you just wait, Victoria Vega. 'Cause I'm gonna get you for what you've done."

Later that night

The Moons were driving over to Tori old house, where her parents still lived. Skylar was eager to get the party as soon as possible. She couldn't believe she was ten. A preteen. It was like her life was moving so fast. She looked over at her sister, who was sitting happily in her car seat, chewing on her teddy bear. She smiled and patted Ally on the head.

Soon, the family made it to the house. Skylar immediately got out of the car and ran towards the house. She knocked on the door, and within seconds, Mrs. Vega opened it with a big smile. "There's the birthday girl." She greeted as the ten-year-old hugged her. "Hi, Grandma!" She greeted as she walked inside the house. It was already decorated with gold and blue decorations, which Mr. Vega had finished putting up.

"Well, that should do it." He declared before turning to the birthday girl. "Hey, Sky. Happy Birthday." He greeted as he gave her a bear hug.

Skylar giggled. "Thanks, Grandpa. So what are we gonna do?"

"I've got some good games for you and your friends to play. Like music chairs, karaoke, pin the tail on the donkey, and others."

The ten-year-old was glad that her grandparents were able host her party. They were as weird as they seemed to be after all. Soon, Skylar's friends came over for the celebration, bringing along sleeping bags. They, or course, wished and singed 'Happy Birthday' to her, and Mrs. Vega presented the cake. It was medium sized, with gold and blue frosting.

"Wow. How do you guys know that gold and blue are my favorite colors?" Skylar asked. Mrs. Vega grinned and looked over at Tori, who blushed deeply. With that, Skylar blew out the ten candles, and the party continued with eating the cake. Tori fed ally by pinching off small pieces of the cake, and letting her eat them. After the cake, it was time for the games.

Music chairs was the best game for the kids, especially for Taliya, since she won most of the times. Karaoke was really run, because the kids got to show off their talents in singing. Skylar loved to sing, especially in front of her mother. She had a really beautiful voice, which she had inherited from Tori. The classic pin the tail on the donkey game was mostly boring, but had gotten kind of funny when Katie accidentally pinned the tail on her father's backside.

Now, it was the moment Skylar has been waiting for: Opening her presents.

The first one was from Ross. It was a small white box wrapped in purple ribbons. When Skylar opened it, inside was a glittery blue with a gold outline pear phone. The girl hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad. I've been wanting one of these for a long time." Ross smiled. "I know. You've been talking about a phone for month's." Ally presented her sister with a stuffed white bunny. "Aw. Thanks, sis." Skylar said.

The next presents were from Andre, April, and the twins. From Andre, Skylar got a mini keyboard that you can carry. From April, she had gotten a red apron her size, so she could help her mother with cooking anytime. From the Aaron, it was a 'Kingdom Hearts' video game, and from Audrey, it was DVD copies of 'Sofia the First'. "Thanks, guys. These are really neat." She thanked the family.

The next presents were from Brandon and Mickey, as well as their parents. From Brandon, it was a green sweater, to make up for the one Mickey ripped to shreds with her knife. From Mickey, surprisingly, was a pocket knife. "If you get jumped or something, just use it for protection." Mickey told her. "Uh... thanks?" Skylar thanked uncomfortably. From Beck and Jade, it was a copy of Beck's movie 'Seriously Twisted' and a copy of Jade's film 'Scissoring 4'.

The Shapiro's were next to present their presents. From Robbie, it was a copy of 'Robbie Shapiro's Funniest Moments' DVD. From Cat, it was a maroon colored dress, which would be perfect for special occasions. From Ryan, it was an astronomy book (Awkward), and from Katie, it was a new Cinderella singing doll. "I love them!" Skylar exclaimed.

Now, it was time for the Reins. From Sean, it was a golden watched, with blue jewels. From Trina, it was a grape smelling perfume from her store. From Taliya, it was the gold and blue dress she showed Skylar days before. "I thought I'd give them to you anyway." Taliya whispered. "Thanks..." Skylar whispered back.

Last, but not least, it was Tori's turn. She wanted to save her gift for last because she knew that Skylar would love it. It was in a blue bag with pink tissue paper. "I wanted to give this to you when you got older... but I think now's the time." Tori told her as Skylar reached into the bag.

When she pulled out the gift, she gasped with amazement. It was a golden microphone, that sparkled in the light. _Oh my gosh... _The girl thought happily. _It's beautiful. _After looking at the microphone for a few seconds, Skylar jumped up and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Mom. I love you so much." She whispered. Tori smiled and kiss her daughter on the head. "You're welcome. I love you too, baby."

The two stayed like that for a moment, until Tori realized that it was time for her and the others to leave their kids so they can have the slumber party. She noticed that Ally was getting sleepy, and decided to take her home After the kids bid their parents goodbye, they began to ponder on what to do until they can see the shining star. Their parents had already agreed on letting them do it, as long they could some sleep before doing so.

"You know, Walt Disney had once said. 'When you wish upon a star, your dreams do come true.'" Skylar told her friends.

Mickey rolled her eyes. "So?"

"So. Maybe if we wish upon that star, our dreams can come true." Skylar retorted.

"Sky. That's all probably just a theory. Not all dreams come true." Taliya informed.

"Well. Our parents dreams did. And if we wish hard enough, I'm sure all our dreams will come true too."

Despite their doubts, everyone couldn't help but agree. Besides, they all had dreams they wanted to accomplish. So, after watching some TV, and eating some pizza that the Vega's ordered, the kids got that required sleep, before waking up again at 12:25. Ryan's telescope was already set up outside, along with some chairs to sit it. "You guys go one ahead. Let me set up my phone, and I'll be outside." Skylar called as her friends walked through the patio door.

_Wow. This phone has everything. WiFi, high definition, and... well everything. _The girl thought as she began to set up her password, her ringtone, her background, and other things. She wanted to get a good picture of the shining star, so with that, she walked out to the patio... to only find that her friends where nowhere to be seen.

"Guys! Where are you?" She called, but got no answered. Where could everybody be? Maybe they went around the front. As Skylar went to check, she could've sworn she had caught a small glimpse of a bright star in the sky. _I wonder where everybody went. I hope they didn't ditch me- _

Skylar's thoughts were interrupted when she saw her friends. But something wasn't right. First of all, they were all tied up and gagged. Second of all, there were a bunch of men dressed in black standing behind them, pointing guns at their heads. That's when Skylar realized what was happening, and was about to call for help, but another man grabbed her, and knocked her out. The last thing she heard was muffled screams and cruel laughter.

At the Moon house

Both Tori and Ross were sleeping peacefully together. Ross had his arm around his wife as they snoozed. They wished they could stay like that for the whole night, if it wasn't for Tori's phone waking them up. Groaning, Tori sat up in the bed, and grabbed her voice. She looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was her mother. Why would she call in the middle of the night? Whatever it was, Tori just wanted to get it over with and go back to sleep. So she answered the call.

"Mom?"

"_Oh, thank goodness. Tori. I need you and Ross to come over right away... something has happened."_

The tone of Mrs. Vega's voice was all that told Tori that something was wrong. "What happened?"

_"I'll tell you when you get here. Just get here with Ross right now!"_

With that, Tori ended the call. Ross looked at her with concern. Tori turned to her husband with a worried work.

"We've gotta get to my parents house. Now."

**Uh oh. Apparently, the unthinkable has happened, and Mr. and Mrs. Vega has to tell everyone the bad news when they get to the house. How do you think they will react? Tell me your predictions and a review. Well, try to expect the next chapter sometime next week or this weekend. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4:Our kids were kidnapped!

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Here is another chapter of J&TS 2! I'm updating this one in honor of the new Sam & Cat special 'The Killer Tuna Jump' premiering tonight! Liz Gillies (Jade on 'Victorious'), Nathan Kress (Freddie on 'iCarly'), and Matt Bennett (Robbie on 'Victorious') will be guest starring on the special. Are you excited? I know I am. So anyways, here's is when Tori and her friends learn about what happen to their kids. Please feel sympathy for them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own the Victorious gangs kids. **

Chapter 4: Our kids were abducted?!

Ross drove as fast as he could to the Vega's house, trying hard to avoid any cops. Tori kept telling him to slow down, but He wanted to get to the house if it was an emergency. The couple had brought Ally along with them, despite not wanting to wake her up. Within minute, the Moon family makes it to the house. Tori reaches into the back seat to unbuckle Ally. The toddler moans as she flutters her eyes open.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie." Tori whispered softly. With that, she picked up the baby in her arms, and Ally rested her head on her mothers chest. Her and Ross walk up to the house, and Ross knocks on the door. A few seconds later, Mrs. Vega answers the door. "Oh. I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice. I'm sorry it's so late, and-"

"It's okay, Mom. We understand." Tori told her mother as she and Ross walked into the house. The living room was practically a mess, and not just from the party. It looked like some chairs had been flipped over, and the patio door was open. And the even stranger thing was, the sleeping bag-which Skylar and the kids were suppose to be sleeping in, were empty.

Tori looked at her mother in worry. "Mom... what happened here?" She asked. That's when Mrs. Vega was about close to bursting into tears when Mr. Vega walked through the patio door. "Tori... it's hard to explain... but-"

The man was interrupted when Beck and Jade walked to the door. Apparently, they had gotten a call to come over to the Vega house too. Both, like Tori and Ross, were still in their pajamas. "Is everything okay?" Beck asked through a yawn. "Yeah. Tell us what happened so we can go back to sleep. Make it quick!" Jade demanded. It was clear that she was grumpy.

"I'm afraid it's gonna take a while." Mr. Vega told them. Jade groaned. That's when Andre and April came in, both also very tired. "Okay. Whatever the problem is, it better be quick." Andre said through a yawn. "Are the kids okay?" April asked with worry.

"Well-" Mr. Vega started, but was once again interrupted when Cat and Robbie came in. Surpringly, Robbie was only wearing boxers and nothing else. Both were panting, so that may indicate that they ran to the house.

Robbie was the first to speak, through pants. "What's... the... emergency...?"

"Is... it... cupcakes?" Cat asked through pants.

"How many people did you call over?" Tori asked when Trina and Sean walked through the door. Trina was wearing a long silky robe, and was clearly grumpy. "Okay! Who's idea was it to wake me up from my beauty sleep?!" She demanded.

"That includes everyone." Mr. Vega declared. As the adults looked around, they couldn't help but notice the empty sleeping bags. What had happened here? Where are the kids? Taking a deep breath, Mr. Vega began to speak.

The adults listened carefully. What was the policeman about to say? By the look on his face, whatever he was about to say, it couldn't be good.

"Everybody... I know this is hard to explain... but Holly and I awoke to some noise downstairs. We went to go check up on the kids... but they weren't in their sleeping bags. We thought they went outside to see the shining star, but when we went to check up on them... we saw... men dragging them away... to a van... I tried to stop them... but... we were too late..."

As the adults let those words sink, they exchanged shocked looks. Their children... were _kidnapped_? How! Mr. Vega had to be joking. He just had to. But he wouldn't joke about something so serious. After a minute of silence, Tori spoke up. "Dad... when did this happen?" She asked, her voice indicating that she was about to cry.

"About 12:27." Her father answered

Tori looked at her phone. It was now 1:10. So it had been at least almost an hour since the kids were taken. "It's 1:10." She told everyone. Jade screamed in anger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU LET OUR KIDS GET KIDNAPPED! YOU BASTARD!" She was ready to charge at Mr. Vega, but Beck held her back, trying to calm her down

"Jade, please believe me. I tried to save them, but the men were too fast-" The man tried to explain, Jade cut him off.

"YOU'RE A FREAKING POLICE MAN, FOR GODS SAKE! YOU COULD'VE SAVED THEM! THEY'RE PROBABLY ACROSS THE STATES BY NOW!"

Cat began to cry in Robbie's arms at the thought of Ryan and Katie being far away from her. Unfortunately, Jade's outburst had awoken up Ally, and she began to cry as well. "Oh no." Tori moaned, bouncing the baby up and down in her arms. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, Ally. Miss Jade can't help it if she had anger issues."

Jade glared at her as Mrs. Vega held her arms out. "Don't worry. I'll take her upstairs." Tori handed the upset baby to her grandmother, and she walked upstairs with her.

"Oh my god... not my babies." April whispered as Andre held her. Trina immediately began to bawl so badly, that she fell to the floor. Sean had to hold her show she wouldn't fall again. Jade tried to fight it, but gave up and broke down in Beck's arms. As for Tori... she didn't know whether to cry as well, or try to be strong. Because she knew that what Skylar wanted her to do. Be brave.

She and Ross exchanged glances. By the look on her husbands face, Tori could tell that he was angry. And he had every right to be. "Who would want to steal our kids? I don't understand." Ross spoke slowly. His voice was calm, but his tone indicated anger. Tori shook her head. "I don't know, baby... I just don't know." She responded, sitting down on the couch. So many thoughts were going around Tori's head right now.

_I can't believe it... I just can't believe it... Skylar's been kidnapped. Her friends as well. But by who? Who would do such a thing? What did the kids do to deserve this? What did **we **do to deserve this?_

As Tori was thinking, she got up from the cough and walked towards the open patio door. Once outside, she saw Ryan's telescope. She could tell that he was about to use it... before the abduction. She looked up to the sky. It sure was beautiful, with all the stars and everything, but she wished Skylar could be here... looking up at the stars with her. "Oh Skylar..." She whispered. "Where have you gone?"

Tori was about to go back outside, when she noticed something on the grass. She went to get a closer look, and found that it was a letter. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a note. As she read it to herself, she went back inside the house. "Hey guys... look. I found a note." She called, getting everyone's attention. Her father took the note, and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Tori & her foolish friends._

_As you can tell, you & your friends children have mysteriously disappeared without a trace. And there's a simple explanation for this. For you see, I was the one that set all this up by having my men kidnap them all & separating them all over the USA. Okay, I haven't really separated them yet, but I will if I have to. I suggest you try not calling the police or authorities. For if you do, I shall have my men kill the kids immediately. I actually plan to keep them. Torture them. However, if you want to see you kids ever again. I have a little proposition for you._

_If you ever want to see your children again, then you must do what I say. I have put little tracking devices on their wrists like watches. By using the passwords I've provided you with on an index card in the letter, you can find out which state your children is located at. I want you to call this number below for more information. If you succeed, then I promise to return your children unharmed. If you fail, which you will, then I will kill those little brats. So, the choice is all up to you Tori. Cause one way or another. And with what I have planned, revenge is best served cold!_

_Sincerely,_

_D.P.K.T.I_

_Here's the number_

_555-1234_

D.P.K.T.I?

_Who could that be? _Tori thought.

Jade took the note, and read it again, clearly enraged. "I knew it! I freaking knew it!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down, babe." Beck said softly.

"You mean... my Taliya is somewhere outside of USA?!" Trina asked in disbelief. Mr. Vega nodded. With that, Trina broke down all over again. Sean tried to calm her down once again. Tori didn't like how this was going. Her daughter was kidnapped, her friends kids were kidnapped. When she thought about it, it actually made Ally sort if lucky. Since she went home with her parents. _We've got to do something. We can't just let those kidnappers keep our kids. We need help. But from who? And why do I get the feeling I know who the kidnapper is?_

Tori thought and thought. Who could help save the kids? Who? Who? WHO?

Then, it finally hit Tori!

_That's it! He can help up! I just need to find... the bell! The bell he gave me!_

"Everyone!" Tori called to get everyone attention. "I know who can help us."

"Who?" Cat asked.

Tori smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see when he get's here." With that, she ran outside to the car. Once there, she reached for her purse and dug through it, trying to find the bell. "Come on. Come on, dang it." She whispered bitterly. Finally, after five minutes of digging through her purse, she found the tiny bell.

"Finally!"

Taking a deep breath, Tori began to ring the bell.

"I sure hope this works. Please... please come... please... save my baby."

**Well. Everyone has learned of the unthinkable, and they need help. So who ya gonna call?**

**Audience: GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**No. Not them. There are no ghost in this story.**

**Audience: Aw.**

**But there will be some action.**

**Audience: Yay!**

**Anyways, who do you think kidnapped the kids? And what does D.P.K.T.I stand for? What are your predictions? Tell me in a review. Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Jake's help

**Hey guys. Did you miss me?**

**Audience: It's only been a few days.**

**I know. Anyways, here's a new chapter of J&TS 2! The gang will finally get their help to save their kids. And I'm pretty sure you guys know who it is. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own Skylar and her friends. **

Chapter 5: Jake's help

Everybody in the house waited patiently. Apparently, Tori had called someone to help them with the situation with their kids, but it was taking that person extremely long to get here.

"Tori. When is he coming?" Trina asked.

"Soon. I'm sure he's on his way." Tori replied to her sister.

Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door. Tori immediately got up to get it. When she opened the door, she was happy to see who was on the other side. It was Jake. He still looked the same, aside from growing a bit and his voice maturing. His green eyes sparkled in the room light as he smiled at Tori, the same smile she had seen years ago.

"Ahoy, Tori."

Without warning, Tori suddenly hugged Jake rather tightly. "Oh Jake. I'm so glad you came. I knew you would." She whispered. After a few seconds, she let go of him. As she did, she noticed that Jake was holding a small white box with a pink ribbon. When the pirate boy noticed her staring at it, he spoke. "This is for Skylar. I sort of forgot it was her birthday. So I brought it with me. Where is she?"

At hearing her daughters name, Tori broke down in tears, and began to explain everything to Jake about what has happened. After explaining, Jake was shocked. Really shocked. Who would want to abduct innocent little kids? Ruthless and cruel people. That's who. "When did all of this happen?" Jake asked.

"About an hour and a half ago." Mr. Vega answered. "We had gotten a note telling us that whoever is behind all this is going to separate the children all around the United States. But luckily they gave us a note on how to find our children. The policeman gave Jake the letter to Jake so he could look at the card inside. Honestly, nobody had taken the chance to look at the index card.

When Jake took out the card, he began to read it.

_Ha. Ha. Ha!_

_Did you really think I was gonna let know where your children were? I can't believe you fools fell for that._

_Face it. You'll never get your children back. They belong to my team now. And Skylar especially... belongs to me now!_

"Aw man! The guy played us!" Andre groaned.

Nobody was too surprised by this. They had been tricked. There was no way those kidnappers were gonna returned their kids. But Tori had her mind on that last sentence.

_And Skylar especially... belongs to me now!_

What did that mean? That the person was attending to keep Skylar forever? He couldn't! He just couldn't! Tori couldn't let that person get away with this. Jake continued to look at the card, until he spoke up again.

"Whoever these kidnappers are, they could be dangerous."

"Jake... can you help us save our children?" Cat asked with puppy dog eyes.

Jake smiled. "You know I will. But first, we need to find out where the kids are. Does anyone have a laptop with them?"

Robbie quickly went to get his laptop from his car. After booting it up, Jake tried to look up D.P.K.T.I. So far he had only one response. What came up was about a group of masked men and women robbing a bank, and buying weapons such as guns, knives, etc. The full name for the team is unknown, and so far, only one member has removed his mask briefly while buying weapons. The store owner stated in an interview that the man was heading to Nozu, the famous sushi restaurant, on June 11, 2026.

June 11

That was the day after Skylar's birthday. Tomorrow

Jake smirked. "Well. It looks like we found our first target. All we have to do now is go to Nozu tomorrow, wait for the guy, catch him, and get some information out of him about the abductions."

Everybody agreed. That sounded like a good plan to them.

The next day.

Jake, Tori, and their friends were already at Nozu for the D.P.K.T.I member. Robbie printed out a picture of him, so they could get the right man. Jake was sitting with Tori and Ross. The exact same place they sat when Jake took Tori out on a mini 'date' years ago. Beck and Jade sat at as booth together, holding up menus, and pretending to read them. Cat and Robbie were sitting behind them doing the same. Andre and April sat at a nearby table, with Trina and Ross sitting across from them. Daisy Lee, Ms. Lee's daughter was running the restaurant now after her mother retired. The Asian took their orders and went off to get their food.

Ross couldn't help but be shocked to even see Jake. A cartoon character in the real world. The blond remembered watching the original show with his younger brothers back when he was a teenager (He had to baby sit). "I honestly can't believe that a cartoon character is sitting right here with us, Tor." Ross told his wife. Tori nodded. "Hey Jake." Ross called to get the boys attention. "You know. My little brothers used to love your show."

That's when Jake gave the man a confused look. "TV show?"

Tori whispered to her husband. "He doesn't know that he was on a TV show."

"How? Didn't they use to talk to the kids that where watching?" Ross whispered back.

"Yeah. But apparently, they don't know that kids are actually watching."

As the couple was having their conversation, Jake was looking all around the restaurant. It seemed that the man wasn't gonna get here anytime soon. _I thought the man was coming today. _Jake thought. _I hope he didn't have to cancel. _Just as he had these thoughts, he spotted a man walk into the restaurant. He looked at the picture, and back at the man.

It was a perfect match.

Jake smirked, and tapped Tori's shoulder to get her attention. When he did, he pointed to where the man was sitting down. With that, Jake went got up and walked over to the man while Tori informed everyone else. The man was looking at a menu when he noticed the pirate boy walking up to him. "Oh hello little boy. May I help you?" He greeted politely.

_He sure seems nice. But what's he's been doing isn't. _Jake thought as began to speak.

"Well, sir. I need you to come with me and my friends. We need to ask you a few _questions_."

"Really? What about?"

"Are you aware of the abductions of Skylar Moon, Brandon Oliver, Michella Oliver, Aaron Harris, Audrey Harris, Ryan Shapiro, Katie Shapiro, and Taliya Rein?"

That's when the man suddenly started to panic a little. "U-U-U-Um... nope. I don't know! Sorry!" He said that rather too quickly. Jake instantly knew that this guy was trying to save himself from getting in trouble. "Are you sure?" Jake asked again, adding a pinch of threat to his voice. The man shook his head frantically. _Looks like I'll have to show him some evidence then._

"Well then... how do you explain this?" Jake asked, holding up a picture of the man buying weapons. Suddenly, without warning, the man got up from his seat and ran for the door. "GUYS!" Jake shouted. As if on cue, Andre jumped in front of the man, blocking his path. The man ran for another way, but Jade had blocked that path as well, throwing her purse to the ground with force, which told the man that she was angry. He then tried for the kitchen, but Beck and Ross were already there, blocking the way as well.

"No where to run... no where to hide..." Jake said tauntingly as he walked up to the man. "So I suggest you surrender peacefully, or we might have to take you down by force."

But the man was so scared, that he ran away again. This time to a back door. But Cat had came from behind the doors, and tackled the man to the ground. Everyone was amazed and applauded the redhead. Thirty four years of age, and she still could jump on anybody, or practically anything. As the mans head hit the floor, he started to lose consciousness. As he did, he heard Jake's voice.

"When you wake up... we want answers."

Later on.

The man moaned as he tried to open his eyes. But all he saw was blackness. He tried to move his arms and legs, but something was holding them together.

"Hello... are you wide awake?" Asked a voice laced with venom.

"U-U-U-Uh... w-w-what's going on?" The man asked frightened.

"Oh nothing. You're just tied up, blind folded, and sitting under a lamp." Now the man recognized the voice. It was the boy. Jake. After the man was knocked out, the gang had brought him back to the Vega house to interrogate him. Mr. Vega wanted to talk him down, but Jake volunteered to do so, stating that he wanted to get as much as information out of the man as possible.

Jake had walked up to the man, and took off his blind fold. The man blinked his eyes and saw the boy sneering at him. Jake hissed. "Listen. I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna know about the abductions."

"I'm sorry. But I barely know anything!" The man replied frantically. Jake responded by backhanding him. The man yelped as the boys hand made contact with his face. "Oh come on. Surely, you know something... you are the man who was buying weapons with a evil team known by the initials of D.P.K.T.I..."

"Uh... D.P.K.T.I?" The man asked, trying to sound clueless. But Jake wasn't falling for that as he punched the man in the throat. "I'm _**not **_gonna take any of your bull crap. You know about the team. You're a part of it for pirate sake's!" Jake warned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "So... just tell me about your little team... and I shall let you go."

But when the man was too afraid to answer, Jake began to swing the lamp above his head. That's when the man got even more scared, and began to talk.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you everything I know! Just don't hurt me anymore!"

Jake smirked. "Good... now, first of all. What does D.P.K.T.I stand for?"

"Um... honestly. I don't know what D and P stand for, but the rest of the letters stand for Killers & Torturers Incorporated." The man answered. "By the way, my name is Jeff. Jeff Franklin."

Well. That was two pieces of information that Jake had gotten. Now he needed more. "Okay... were you there when the abduction happened?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the children's names?

"Yes. Skylar, Taliya, Brandon, Michella, Ryan, Katie, Aaron, and Audrey. Right?"

"Right... now... do you happen to know what states the children are heading to?"

"Well... not all of them. I only know a few states. But I don't know which child is going to which state. My boss gave me passwords to find out."

"Okay... but... can I see those passwords, please?"

"Um... okay. But can you untie me please."

"Okay."

With that, Jake began to untie Jeff. After that, Jeff reached into his pocket, took out an index card, and gave it to Jake. The pirate boy looked at the index card and saw that the kids names were beside password. Numbers to be exact.

Skylar Selena Judith Moon- 34356

Taliya Tiffany Rein- 57396

Brandon Scott Oliver-36385

Michella Heather Oliver-37593

Ryan Maxwell Shapiro-88472

Katelyn Cinnamon Shapiro-28492

Aaron Leon Harris-82638

Audrey Shakeela Harris-82649

Jake grinned. "Thanks... now... answer me this... why did you choose to join this team in the first place?"

Jeff sighed. "Believe me. I never wanted to do this. I was forced. My family was threatened. My wife is also a part of the team. She made me join."

That's when Jake started to feel sorry for the man. He was forced to join the team, an didn't do all of this because he wanted to. Well, it seemed that he got all the answers he needed for this. Wait! There is one more question he needed. "Mr. Franklin... has the children already been separated?"

"Yes." Jeff answered.

"When?"

"Early this morning."

_So he's done it already... whoever he is. _Jake thought. "Thanks. That's all I needed to know."

"I have to say, I'm impressed with your interrogating skills." Jeff said. "Right now, you're so friendly when just a few minutes ago... you seemed so menacing." Jake could help but grin at that comment. Maybe he could be scary after all. After a few seconds of silence, Jake and Jeff went down stairs to explain Jeff's innocence, and that he did not choose to join D.P.K.T.I. Jake convinced Mr. Vega to let him go.

Then, Jake showed everyone the password numbers to the location of their kids.

"Well then. I guess we really underestimated Jeff." Beck declared. Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I say he's still a bastard for kidnapping our kids."

"He didn't want to do it. He was forced." Cat reminded her friend.

Using Ross's Pear Pad, and the Pear Pad map app, Jake tried to type in the password for Skylar. But it said unidentified. "For some reason, I can't seem to get Skylar's password." He told everyone. Andre groaned again. "Then the password might not be real. The guy played us again."

"Hold on, Andre. We won't know until we try a different one. Let's do... Taliya." With that, Jake began to put in the password for the Rein daughter, and this time, he had gotten a response. "Hey! I got something."

A few seconds later, a red dot appeared on the USA map... and zoomed in on... Detroit, Michigan.

"Wait... so Taliya's in MICHIGAN?!" Trina asked in disbelief. Jake nodded, which cause Trina to groan. "Really? Michigan? They took her there? I would've have mind if it have been somewhere nice like New York or Florida. But Michigan?!"

Sean put a hand around his wife's shoulder. "Hey. At least we know where she is?"

"And I'm gonna get her back for you." Jake added, putting a hand over his heart. "I promise. I won't let you, or the kids down. I will get them back for you."

"Jake! Wait!" Trina called as the boy started out the door. "Let me and Sean come with you."

Jake shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. From what Jeff told me, this team is very dangerous."

"Taliya is our daughter. I just wanna make sure she's okay when you save her." Trina explained. Sean couldn't help but agree with his wife. That's when Tori spoke up. "Hey! If their going, Ross and I are going too."

"Why don't we all go?" Beck suggested. "Beside, Jake. You could use some extra help with the rescues."

"Yeah. We could travel all around the United States to save our kids. It'll be like a road trip." Robbie added. Cat giggled. "I love road trips."

Jake really didn't like the way this was all going. He appreciated that they wanted to help, but this was a dangerous mission, and he didn't want anyone to get hurt. But by the looks on their faces, he could tell that they wanted to go with him. They really missed their children, and they really wanted to get them back as soon as possible. After a few moments of silence, Jake spoke with a grin.

"Okay... you guys can come."

"Great! Then we need to get packing." Trina said as she started to drag Sean out of the door. April hugged Andre. "We're gonna get our babies back." She whispered to him. Cat jumped up and down with glee as she hugged Robbie. Beck and Jade shared a kiss. Ross picked up Tori and began to swing her around with happiness. They were all happy. Happy that they were gonna get their children back.

_Thank you, Jake. _Tori thought. _With you, we're gonna get our kids back... and I'm gonna get Skylar back._

**Well, it looks like Jake has returned to LA. He's still a kid, but more like a teenager instead of a preteen. Now, I'm sure you're wondering 'Where's Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Peter?' Don't worry. They'll appear in the next chapter. Oh yeah, what do you think the present that Jake has for Skylar is? Tell me your predictions in a review. Oh yeah if you don't know how to pronounce some of the names:**

**Taliya (Tah-lee-ah)**

**Sean (Basically 'Shawn')**

**Michella (Ma-kay-la, even though everyone calls her 'Mickey' for sort)**

** Anyways, next chapter will be about the gang heading to Michigan (by plane)to save Taliya. It'll be a two or three part thing. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**PS: How would you save the kids in your own way?**


	6. Chapter 6: Arriving in Michigan

**Hey guys. As you probably know, today marks the one year anniversary of Victorious "ending". Yeah, the show may not have had an actual finale, but the one we got was funny. Besides, don't cry because it ended, smile because it happened. Anyways, here's another chapter of J&TS 2! Here is when the gang arrives in Michigan to get Taliya back. Will they get her back? You'll have to read and find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own Skylar and her friends.**

Chapter 6: Arriving in Michigan

5:45 am

Getting to the LA airport early in the morning was a living nightmare with all the traffic and what not, but it was worth it, since they made it on time. Everyone had packed everything they needed for this rescue mission, especially Trina, who practically brought her whole house with her and Sean.

Tori walked around the the airport lobby, rocking and bouncing a sleeping Ally in her arms. She was grateful that they were getting her niece back (Hopefully), but she wanted to get Skylar back as soon as possible. She wondered why the password for Skylar wouldn't work for the laptop. Was it the wrong one? Or was it something else?

As the woman was beginning to sit down in a chair, she spotted a girl (Who looked about no more than at least thirteen or fourteen) running up to her with a big smile on her face. She looked really familiar. Really familiar.

"Ahoy, Tori!" The girl greeted. Now Tori knew who this girl was by her voice.

"Izzy! Oh my god! It's you!" Tori greeted back, giving the pirate girl a side hug (Due to holding Ally). "Wow! You have gotten so beautiful over the years!" Tori could help but compliment. It was true. Izzy's hair had grown out, and stood at the middle of her back. She was also a little taller too.

Izzy blushed deeply. "Thanks. You did too. Oh, is that little Allyson? Oh she's so cute!" The pirate girl smiled at the toddler in Tori's arms. That's when a boy (At least no more than eleven or twelve) came running up to the girl. Tori also recognized him.

"Cubby! Hi!" Tori greeted, side hugging the still small pirate boy. Cubby giggled. "Wow, Tori. You've gotten tall."

"I know. I've grown up."

The boy grinned, and then took a look at Ally. "Coconuts, Tori. You're daughter looks just like you." He complimented. Tori chuckled. "Actually. I think Ally looks more like her dad than she does me. If anything, Skylar's the one that looks more like me."

Izzy and Cubby both frowned a bit at the mention of Tori's older daughter, for they were aware of the abductions. "Oh yeah. We hear about what happened, Tori." Izzy said.

"But don't worry. We're gonna help you save the kids!" Cubby added.

Tori smiled. "Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you. Hey. Where's Skully?"

"Over at the food court. Looking for some crackers, I think." Cubby answered.

_Typical Skully. _Tori thought.

Though her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden rooster crow, Tori knew who it belong to. She looked up at the ceiling, and saw a red headed boy floating above her, smiling. "Hi, Peter. Long time no see." She greeted. Peter laughed. He hadn't changed at all. "Yeah! You sure have changed. What's your secret?" He asked. Tori just laughed.

"Hey, honey. Come on! We've gotta plane to catch." Ross called for his wife.

_Looks like we're gonna take off. Finally. _Tori thought.

6:35 am

Riding a plane was a regular thing for Tori, since she traveled around the globe for singing tours. But to sit on a plane with a about fifty other people chattering with each other. Riding a plane was just as bad as trying to catch one. It was a good thing the plane they were on had four seats in a row, so Tori could sit with her husband, younger daughter, and Jake. The pirate boy had sat next to the plane window. As he looked out of it, he couldn't help but think about the abductions.

Who could be behind them?

Why would they do it?

And what for?

"I just don't see what the kids did to deserve getting kidnapped." He thought out loud. This caught Tori's attention as she turned to the boy. "It... just doesn't seem right. We don't know know why. We don't know their motives. And we don't know who their head boss is."

"Why do I get the feeling that I know who the head boss is?" Tori asked. Jake raised an eyebrow. Tori knew who the head boss was? Or at least she think she knows. "Who do you think is it?" Jake asked her.

Tori just shook her head. "Well. I just feel that whoever took the kids... is someone we know. And I really don't wanna say his name."

Jake had a feeling that he knew who Tori was talking. And he didn't want to think about that person either. Then she felt Ross take her hand and squeeze it gently. "It'll be okay, Tor. We'll find Skylar and her friends... and we'll bring the kidnappers to justice." He assured her. Tori smiled and kiss her husband on the cheek, making Jake cringe a little. He still couldn't get over the fact that Tori was married to another person.

10:05 am

"Finally! We made it to Michigan!" Trina exclaimed as they walked out of the van, arriving from the Ford Airport. It had taken them quicker to get to the state than they thought, so maybe riding the plane wasn't so bad after all. Tori set Ally down in her stroller and began to push it through the halls of the hotel they were staying in. Skully decided to keep her company while Ross went to check them in.

"I know you're worry 'bout Sky, Tori. But I bet she's fine wherever she is." The parrot tried to assure her.

Tori frowned. "Yeah. With her being with kidnappers, she'd totally be fine." She remarked sarcastically.

"Just tryin' to sound positive."

"I know."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ally's small babbling. Tori smiled at her daughter as the toddler looked up at her. "Where Sky, mama?" Ally asked, looking around to see if she saw her big sister anywhere. Tori's smiled faded a bit. How was she going to explain to the two year old about her sister? What was she gonna tell her? "Um... sweetie... Skylar is out... with her friends..." Tori explained carefully.

"When she come back?"

"Soon... I hope."

10:30 am

Everyone was gathered in Trina and Sean's hotel room. Jake was on the laptop, trying to find out the location of where Tailya could be. From what Jeff had told him, his wife own a hair products store, and was the one holding Taliya hostage. So he tried to find out where the store is located. Trina was very frantic as she wanted to get her daughter back very soon. "Hurry, Jake! I want my Taliya back!" She moaned in worry.

"Don't worry, Trina. I think we gotta lead." Jake assured her. It was true, as on the Google Maps, a red dot appeared on a building that was titled 'Beauty Universe'. "There's our target."

Trina sighed in relief while hugging her husband. Jake grinned. _Operation: Rescue Taliya is at a go!_

11:00 am

Sean had drove Jake, Trina, and Peter to the Beauty Universe store. Trina wanted to help get her daughter back, as well as Peter. As soon as they had gotten there, it was closed. Obviously, since she's holding a fourteen year old hostage in the building. Jake slowly walked towards the building, drawing his Destiny Sword. The pirate boy was no longer wearing his usual attire. For this rescue mission, he was wearing a dark green t shirt and army pants.

"Now, if Taliya really is in there, we can't just burst in. That'll alert Britney." Jake told the others. Britney was the owners name. According to Jeff, she was a beautiful woman, and was good at martial arts. Well, is that was true, then she had better prepare for a major fight with Jake... or Trina.

"So Britney's her name. Well... beating the shit outta her is MY game!" Trina snarled, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm so happy that you're gonna kick butt after three years of none." Sean told his wife, who smiled in response.

With that, Jake stared at the entrance. It was locked, but with a few whacks with his sword should be enough to get it open. "Stand back, guys! I'm gonna break this door open."

Gripping his sword tightly, Jake banged it against the doors. After only five whacks, the doors opened. "Yo ho, let's go!"

Jake then began to tip toe inside the empty looking store, with Trina, Peter, and Sean following behind. It was a big store, with aisles full of hair products. Even Trina was impressed. "I have to give this woman credit! She knows her stuff." She said.

"But she doesn't know what she has coming for her when she sees us." Peter added.

"Hello? Who's there?" asked a small voice.

Now that sounded very familiar. It sounded like a girl. A girl that Trina knew. "Taliya? Is that you?" She asked for assurance.

"Mom? Are you here?"

"Yes! Yes, baby. It's me and Dad. Along with Peter Pan and Jake!"

"Oh goody! My rescuers! Just follow my voice, and you'll find me!"

So that's what the group did. By Taliya's voice, they were able to find the teenager easily. Once they did, Trina gasped at the sight of her daughter. She wasn't hurt or anything, but she was in a huge circular steel, gray cage that was hanging from the ceiling. Taliya grinned when she saw her parents, clearly happy to see them. But when she saw Jake, she frowned. "Mom! Dad! Look out behind you! It's him!"

Trina and Sean were confused when all of a sudden, all of them were grabbed by men in black. Ninjas to be exact. Jake had easily broken away from them. He drew his sword, and got in a fighting position. If he was gonna get Taliya free, than he was gonna fight for her.

_Well. Operation: Rescue Taliya will be tough. But it'll be worth it... I hope._

**Well. The gang has arrived in Michigan, and they've found Taliya, but it looks like they'll have to fight to free her. The fight will take place next chapter, and we'll see Britney (The one holding Taliya) as well. Now I don't know exactly how long it takes to get from California to Michigan by plane, so I put a timeline here, so it's about four to five hours I believe. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Beauty shop brawl

**Hi everyone. Here is another chapter of J&TS 2! This is where the fight with the ninja's take place. Will Jake win? Will there just happen to be a cat fight as well? Will they free Taliya? You'll have to read and find out. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own Skylar and her friends.**

Chapter 7: Beauty shop brawl

Jake eyed the ninja's carefully. He could tell that they were ready to strike. And so was he. Soon, he made the first move. The boy jumped up and kicked one of the ninja's in the face. That's when the other ninja's attacked. One by one, they attempted to hit of kick Jake, but he was faster then they seemed. But Jake knew they would sneak an attack from behind at some point. He dodged one ninja, causing the ninja to crash into a table of hair curlers.

The boy smirked as he punched another ninja coming at him. And he kicked another. Everyone was cheering for Jake, even Taliya, even if she thought differently of him. Jake stopped to catch his breath for a bit as another ninja kicked him from behind. Jake crashed into a shelf of hair products. After recovering, he noticed hair curlers on the floor. Thinking, he grabbed several of them and threw them towards more ninjas coming at him. They all tripped over the curlers and fell down.

"What a pity! You guys can't even defeat a kid like me!" Jake taunted the ninjas. As he said that, another ninja crept up behind him, wielding a sword. Jake could sense him as he he turned around and held out his Destiny Sword. Fiercely and violently their weapons clashed to together. Both were becoming close to stabbing each other. Trina watched while Sean held on to her as protection. Peter was busy trying to get Taliya out of the cage.

The ninja moved swiftly and kicked Jake in the stomach, sending the boy to the floor once again. Jake recovered quickly and did the same to the ninja, causing more effect. Jake then grabbed two shampoo bottles and sprayed them in two other ninja's direction, blinding them and causing them to fall over. The boy looked all around. It seemed that there were no more ninjas around. Jake sighed of relief and wiped his forehead. He was done with the ninjas... he hoped.

The pirate boy walked back over to Taliya, to help her get out of the cage. "Don't worry, Taliya. It's over. You're gonna be okay." He assured her. Taliya frowned. "Why are you saving me? Why? You treated us so horribly."

Jake was confused. What did she mean by that? Didn't they just meet? "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Taliya, but I'm not bad."

"Yes you are!" The teen shot back.

"Relax, honey. He's not a bad person. He's a good person." Sean reassured his daughter.

"Aw. A family reunion. How nice."

Jake jumped a little when he heard that voice. He turned around and saw a fairly thin woman standing in front of him. She had golden blond hair that sat neatly at her shoulders. She wore a short red dress that stopped at her mid thighs, and high black heels. Her lips were blood red, was well as her surprisingly sharp nails. If Jake had to guess, this was Britney.

"I have to say. I'm impressed that you were able to take out my ninjas." She hissed as she filed her nails.

Trina growled. "You bitch! You're gonna pay for kidnapping my daughter!" She began to charge at Britney, but Sean held her back. Britney laughed. "Oh. I was only done what I was told. Besides, I actually love to do this. I could be keeping your daughter longer, if it wasn't for my wimp of a husband telling you guys."

"Frankly, it was a good thing Jeff told us about you. We wouldn't have been able to find Taliya." Jake replied, beginning to draw his sword. He made steady steps towards the woman, as she told in her place, smirking. "You wouldn't hurt a woman. Would you?" She asked tauntingly.

Jake frowned. "Normally I wouldn't, but if someone hurt my friends, I could care less about who I hurt."

"Very well."

With that, Britney snaps her fingers, and in an instant, more ninjas appeared. A lot more than the many that Jake had to fight. The boy gripped his sword tightly as the ninja's moved towards him. He jumped up and slashed a ninja... well almost did. The ninja grabbed Jake and threw him up, and as he came back down, the ninja kicked him over to a shelf of wigs. It was a hard impact, and caused a bruise to form on Jake's left cheek. The boy quickly recovered as he got up and charged at the ninja's again. Seeing as how there were so many, Jake knew that he could only take some in a short amount of time.

One by one, he started to try and slash the ninja. He succeeded in most of them, but few of them still stayed strong. Jake jumped up and did a high kick at another incoming ninja. The kick gave that ninja a bloody nose, though it was hidden behind his mask. Jake smirked. "I guess your army of ninja's aren't so tough, Mrs. Franklin." Jake taunted the fuming woman.

"You idiots! You can't even take a sixteen year old boy?! How pathetic!" She groaned, before storming towards the boy. "I guess I'll have to take you myself."

"Jake! Let me do it. I can take this whore so you don't have to hit a girl." Trina offered, struggling to get out of her husbands' grip. At hearing the word 'whore', Britney turned towards Trina and stormed towards her. "Who are you calling a whore, skank?!" She growled, gripping her nail file. Trina scoffed. "Yeah. Pretty much. I mean, look at you. Look at your dress. It's so short I can almost see your ass."

Britney gasped. "This is one of my favorite dresses. You should talk. You're wearing a shirt that almost exposes your boobs."

Trina gasped in reply as she covered her chest. "What are you? Some perverted woman."

"You're really testing my patience, woman."

"I could say the same about you!"

"You're just asking for a fight, aren't you?!"

"Yes I am!"

"Bring it on, bitch!"

"I will!"

With that, Trina broke out of Sean's grip and charged at the woman before her. Britney moved quickly and gave Trina a stinging slap on her cheek. Trina fell over and rubbed her cheek. After recovering, Trina moved swiftly and kicked Britney in her stomach. Though it didn't knock the evil woman down as she grabbed Trina by her shirt collar and swung her into a hair dying aisle. Several bottles of hair dye fell on top of Trina. Some of them busted open and spilled on her clothes. Trina was fuming as she got up. "Oh. You're really just asking for it!"

She charged at Britney once again and threw three strong punches at the woman's left cheek, leaving major bruises that were throbbing. Britney snarled as she slashed her sharp nails at Trina, attempting to cut her. She narrowly succeed, giving Trina a light cut on her cheek. She then kicked Trina in her legs, knocking her down. The woman groaned as she recovered. Extremely mad, she shoved Britney into the cashier counter. The woman fell behind it. Trina jumped over and stepped on Britney, stomping on her back and punching the life out of her.

Taliya was cheering on her mother. "Go mom! Kick her butt!"

Jake was rather surprised that Trina could fight this well. He had never seen her fight before... at least he couldn't remember. After suffering a bunch of punches and stomps, Britney suddenly got up, knocking Trina down. The woman took out her nail file, and held it at Trina's throat. "If you even think of hitting me anymore, I will slit your throat, and then your daughters." Britney threatened. Trina's eyes widened at the thought of her daughter dying, but she was not going to to let that happen.

"Never!" Trina refused, kicking Britney once again. She got up and grabbed the nail file from Britney's hand. Suddenly, without warning, she swiped it across Britney's chest, causing blood to come out. Britney screamed not only in pain, but in rage as well. She leaped up and punched Trina in the jaw, causing a bruise to form. Trina did the same, causing the bruises that was already there to throb even more. Britney tackled Trina, and the women engaged in a short slap and punch fight.

Jake ran over to the counter to see if Trina wasn't hurt too bad. Thankfully she wasn't, aside from a few injuring. And if anything, Britney was banged up pretty bad. Trina ended the punching and fighting by pulling Britney up and banging her head on the counter, as well as her fingers. The nails were fragile, for they broke. Britney screamed. "My nails! You broke my nails!"

Trina grinned. "At least my nails aren't so sharp as yours." She blew on her own dark purple colored nails. Britney growled as she stood up. She wanted to kill Trina now. She stomped towards her, but stopped in her tracks when she felt something warm ooze down her head. She felt it and saw something black on her fingers. She screamed once again when she realized that it was tar. "MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" She wailed as she gripped on her blackening hair. She then spotted Jake standing on the counter holding a bucket, and smirking. She put two and two together and realized what happened.

"You little prick! You're gonna pay for that! I'm gonna kill you!" She snarled as she made an attempt to grab him. Jake jumped off the counter and aimed his sword at her. A golden beam shot from it, and hit the woman, stunning and sending her to the floor, unconscious.

Trina was breathing heavily as she stared at the woman on the floor. "Oh my god..." She whispered. "Well! At least that's over!"

"I didn't know you could do martial arts." Jake told her.

"I could say the same about you."

"Well, I've been training every since the Foot incident."

"I've been training since my sophomore year at Hollywood Arts. So I've had a lot of experience."

With that, the two walked back over to the caged Taliya. Jake used his sword to the cut the bars open. As soon as Taliya was out, she hugged her parents. "Thank you guys! I knew you would come and save me." She whispered.

"Well. You can thank Jake for this, baby." Trina replied. Peter grinned. "Well, that was rather impressive, Jake. You've really improved over the years." He complimented. Jake grinned back. "Thanks, Peter. The more I train, the stronger I get."

Soon, the police came and took Britney away, along with her ninjas. As for Taliya, she didn't have any serious injuries, aside from some bruises from being in that cage. The teen gave Jake a kiss on the cheek for saving her, no longer thinking he was bad. But Jake couldn't help but wonder why she thought he was bad

_Well. One kids down. Seven more to go._

**Wasn't that fight EPIC? Well, Taliya is saved, and now they've gotten save the other kids. Who will be save next? Tell me in a review on who you think they will save next. I know the fights may seemed a little short, but it was the best I could do. That's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Next stop, Virginia!

**Hey everybody! Here is another chapter of Jake & Tori Stories 2! So far, Taliya has been saved, and now it's time to save the other kids. Who will they save next? And what state they'll go to next? You'll have to read and find out. I hope you enjoy this. I plan to update this story throughout this month since I plan to do the next sequel (Yes, there will be one) in April.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own Skylar and her friends.**

Chapter 8: Next stop, Virginia!

Saving Taliya wasn't an easy task for Jake. Even if took a mere ten to twenty minutes, it wasn't easy. But as long as she was safe, it was okay. Everyone was back at the hotel. Taliya was resting on one of the beds, for she was tired. Trina and Sean were glad that their daughter was safely with them and not hurt, aside from a few minor bruises.

"So... who are you gonna save next?" Tori asked Jake as he looked at the card with the kids name and passwords.

"Save my kids! Save my kids next!" Jade spoke up. Tori frowned. She really wanted Skylar to be next. But then she remember that Skylar's password didn't work. _I still wonder why it doesn't work. _Tori thought. _Where could she be in this world?_

Jake booted up Tori's pear pad and put in Brandon's number on Google Maps. After a few seconds, a red dot appeared on... Virginia!

"So Brandon's in Virginia?" Beck asked for reassurance. Jake nodded. "Apparently, yes."

"But which city?" Jade asked.

"Somewhere between Hampton and Newport News."

So somewhere between Hampton and Newport News? Brandon was in between those two city in Virginia. But what about Mickey. "Do Mickey. She's Brandon's sister, so she can't be too far from him." Jade told the pirate boy. So Jake did so, and the red dot stayed on Virginia. "Apparently, Mickey is also in Virginia. And also between Hampton and Newport News."

This made the Oliver couple confused. "Wait. If Brandon and Mickey are in the same state... why were their passwords different?" Jade asked. Jake just shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Well. It doesn't matter. At least their both together." Beck assured his wife. Jade grinned a bit, for that was a good thing. "So. What we waiting for? We've gotta get to Virginia and save them."

"Hold on, Jade. I've gotta check the next flight for Virgina." Robbie said as he looked on his Pear pad. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "The next flight for Virginia isn't until Wednesday night. And today is Monday."

This sent Jade fuming. "WHAT?! You mean we have to wait until Wednesday to save my babies?!"

Robbie nodded. "I'm sorry, Jade. But it look like we'll have to wait another day."

Beck put an arm around his wife. "It'll be okay, Jade. I'm sure the kids will be fine. Their both strong, they can make it through."

"I guess you're right. But can you at least find out who's holding them hostage?" Jade asked Jake.

"I can try to contact Jeff. I'm sure he knows." Jake answered.

"I can do that." Ross volunteered.

Soon, it was lunch time. Taliya was really excited for that, for she hadn't eaten much since the abductions. The menu was peanut butter, and cheese sandwiches. Those were the fourteen-year-old's favorites. As she began eating, Sean started to ask her a few questions. "So Tal. What did that woman do to you when you were with her?"

"Well..." Taliya began to explain. "When I first got there, I started to insult her on her choice of clothing. Because really, that red dress needed to go. But then she got mad, and put me in that cage. It was pretty boring in there. I couldn't do much but sit and watch her do her hair."

Sean chuckled. "Well. It's a good thing we came to save you."

Taliya nodded. "I know. I didn't know Mom could fight so well. She really kicked Britney's butt."

"I know! I thought she was actually gonna kill her."

"That would have been a little better."

"Maybe you're right."

The father an daughter continued to talk until Jake came over to them. Uh Taliya... I wanted to ask you something... do you know who were the other members of the D.P.K.T.I are?" He asked.

"Um... I don't remember much... I think they was a man who I think Brandon said was his and Mickey's old babysitter, a middle school teacher, another woman, a boy and a girl. But that's all I can remember."

"Wait! Did you say... babysitter?" Jade asked as she heard the conservation. Taliya nodded. Jade gasped. "Beck! Do you remember Damien?" Beck nodded. "Yeah I do.

Jake was confused. "Who's Damien?"

"Damien used to be Brandon and Mickey's babysitter when they were little." Jade answered. "As soon as the both turned ten, we didn't think we needed him anymore. So we fired him."

"We didn't _fire _him." Beck corrected. "We just said we didn't need him anymore. I'm sure he's still babysitting kids."

"Apparently, he's kidnapping them too if he's apart of this evil team."

Jake had to think about this. He had always heard these sort of stories of kids warning their parents that their babysitters were cruel and mean to them, but the parents didn't believe them. But this time was real, if the Oliver kids babysitter had helped in kidnapping them. And if he was the one holding them hostage, then uh oh.

"I guess the kids weren't kidding when they kept telling us that Damien was a devil." Beck said after a minute of silence.

"I can't believe we ever hired him." Jade whispered.

"But don't worry. I'll save both Brandon and Mickey." Jake assured them. _I really hope it isn't so hard._

June 14

"Here I am... once again... on a plane." Tori groaned as the plane ascended in the air. Ally was in her arms sleeping, while Ross was listening to music, and Jake was looking out the window.

"How do you think I feel?" Jade asked out of sarcasm. "We have to ride this plane for ten hours! Five if we're not delayed."

Tori nodded. "I know. I'm not excited either."

"I just want my babies back!"

"I want my baby back too, but complaining about it won't help."

Jade wanted to say something back, but knew Tori was right. Complaining wasn't gonna help them at all. Beck kissed his wife on the forehead. "It'll be fine, babe. Why don't you get some sleep?" Jade decide to follow his advice. As soon as she was asleep, Beck began to whisper softly to Tori. "Are you still worried about Skylar?" He asked.

"How can I not be?" Tori retorted.

"I understand. But don't worry. I'm sure Skylar's fine."

"I just get that feeling she may be with the main boss of the team. And I have a feeling that he's even worse then his employees."

"Well, if he is, then I'm sure Jake can handle him. I mean, who could it be? B-"

"_**Don't **_say his name. Do not ever say that person's name in front of me. I know I still have nightmares."

"I thought they were decreasing."

"They are, though slowly."

Tori looked back down at her younger daughter. It was good to know that one of her daughters was safely in her arms, and not in the clutches of a kidnapper. She didn't know she would do if both her daughters were kidnapped. Ally slept peacefully as she nuzzled her head in her mother's chest. Tori smiled and kissed the toddler on her chesnut blonde hair. "I love you, baby. Momma loves you so much. My little honeybee." She whispered softly.

"You call her 'honeybee'?" Jake asked. Tori nodded. "Yeah. It's her nickname. Ross suggested it." She answered. Speaking of Ross, he turned down his music, and tapped Tori on the shoulder.

"So... when are we gonna tell everyone?" He whispered as Jake couldn't hear.

"As soon as all of this is over, and when Skylar is saved." She whispered back.

The plane trip to Virginia went by in monotone, as not much happened on the plane. Five hours later, they soon made it to the airport in Suffolk. Much to everyone's (Especially Jade's) dismay, they realized they had to drive another ten minutes to Newport News. They had taken a bus across the James River, and to a nice hotel. Once they got there, Tori put Ally on a bed to continue sleeping and then sat with Jake, as he tried to pinpoint the exact location of Brandon and Mickey. Eventually, both siblings were together at the same place... where ever that place was.

"Okay. Brandon and Mickey are in some apartment. Damien's apartment." Jake told everyone.

"Well. Let's go." Jade urged as she began to push Beck out of the door.

But Jake stopped her. "Hold on, Jade. We can't just burst in on them. Okay, we do, but we can't do it so suddenly. Besides, I think it's best if you and Beck stay far behind and wait, and let me do all the work. I shall come back out with your children. I promise."

Jade was about to protest, until she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Okay... just do what you can to save out babies." She told him.

Jake smiled. "You can count on me."

**Well. They have arrived in Virginia, and now they just have to save the Oliver kids. We'll see Damien (The babysitter) in the next chapter, and we'll see just what 'evil' he does. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Evil babysitter

**Hi everyone! Here is another chapter of J&TS 2 for you! Here is where Jake goes in to save Brandon and Mickey from their evil babysitter. Will he succeeded like he did with Taliya, or is Damien a lot worse than Britney? I'll let you decided as you read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own Skylar and her friends.**

Chapter 9: Evil babysitter

Jake stood in front of the apartment. Damien's apartment. It was fairly big on the outside, and Jake thought of what it would look like on the inside. Ross had offered to drive him to the apartment, and stayed inside the car until Jake was in and came back out with the Oliver kids. The pirate boy walked to the door and twisted the knob. It was locked. _Of course. _He thought as he stood back. Concentrating, he kicked the door open. Walking in, he looked around the apartment. It looked pretty nice in Jake's opinion, aside from some red stains on the floor which Jake assumed was blood.

_Wow. _Jake thought. _This guy really is evil._

Suddenly, he heard whimpering and crying. It sounded like a girl. He heard another voice pleading for something to stop. That sounded like a boy. _Brandon. Mickey. It has to be them. _Jake thought as he tried to figure out where the crying and pleading was coming from. He found himself running to a closed door with was assumed to be the bathroom. "Don't worry you guys. I'm coming." He whispered as he kicked the door open.

He stormed into the bathroom, and saw a pretty disturbing and horrifying sight.

Mickey was tied up and sitting in the bathtub which was full of water, and she was weeping as her make up was running down her flushed cheeks. Brandon was tied in a chair next to her, looking disturbed. And standing beside the tub was a man who looked like he could be a college student. His hair was dark, and he wore black clothing. This had to be Damien. Jake drew his sword and aimed it at the man. "Are you Damien?" He asked.

The man laughed darkly. "Why of course I am, stupid. Don't you know it's rude to walk in on somebody while they're taking a **bath?" **As he said that, he smirked at Mickey, who whimpered and looked away. Jake glared. "It doesn't seem like Mickey is enjoying it." He replied.

As Jake stepped closer, he saw that Damien was also holding a bucket. What was in the bucket, Jake was about to find out as Damien poured the contents in the bath tub. Big clear white blocks. Ice! He was pouring ice in the bathtub. No wonder Mickey was crying. She was ice cold!

"Please... make him stop..." Mickey sobbed. Brandon nodded. "Yeah. Please. It's getting disturbing. He would do this when we were younger."

"When we were five, whenever he would babysit us, he would do everything he could to make us miserable. He would hurt us everytime, and if we tried to hurt him back... he would do this to me... and make Brandon watch... we'd beg him to stop but he wouldn't... he would laugh at us as he poured the ice in the tub... cruel, taunting laughter..." Mickey continued, her words coming out as well as her tears. Damien laughed darkly as he began to caress Mickey's cheeks softly.

Jake stepped closer to the evil babysitter, his steps ever so threatening. "If you leave these kids alone... I won't have to hurt you..." The boy warned. "So you better stop touching Mickey."

The man stopped caressing Mickey's cheeks to face Jake. "Oh, so you wanna fight?" He asked tauntingly. "Okay then... let's fight."

Before Jake could even make the first move, Damien had already beat him to it, giving the boy a powerful punch to the cheek. This punch sent Jake to the floor. The pirate boy tried to recover, but Damien had kicked him in the side several times with strong force. Soon, Jake got up and threw a punch as Damien's stomach, sending him to the floor next. Jake smirked as the man got up. "You brought this upon yourself, Damien. You've got a real competition going on." He taunted.

Damien growled as he grabbed a blood stained knife of the counter. "Oh really? Prepare to die!"

With that, a knife on sword fight occurred. Brandon and Mickey watched with worry. Would Jake win this? Hopefully. Damien made any attempts to stab Jake with the knife, but Jake was a lot quicker. The pirate boy attempted to use his sword to stun the man, but each golden beam was blocked by the knife. One of the beams bounced back at Jake and hit him, causing him to be thrown out of the bathroom. Damien stormed after him and was about to stab him when Jake dodged and ran down the hall.

As soon as they were in the living room, Jake then shot more beams at Damien, but like before, they were still blocked. "Ha! You're silly beams can't stop me! It that really the best you can do, pirate boy?" Damien taunted. Jake growled and punched Damien in the gut. The man fell down, but got right back up and smack Jake across the face, leaving a deep red bruise. While the boy was recovering, Damien took that time to slash him on his back with the knife. Jake screamed out and fell over. Damien then proceeded to punch Jake over and over.

But Jake was still determined not to lose, so he got up and kicked the man in his side. Damien growled and made an attempted to stab Jake once again, narrowly succeeding. The boy felt the blood trickle down his cheek as he jumped up and kicked Damien in the face. The man fell over with a bloody nose. "Shit!" He snarled at the pain. He once again got up, grabbed Jake, and threw him across the living room. The pirate boy landed on a table. As he recover, he saw Damien coming at him again. Thinking quickly, he moved out of the way for the man to crash into the table.

"Ugh... you're a tough kid. But you'll never defeat me!" Damien stated as he got up again and charged towards the boy once again. He tackled Jake to the floor and proceeded to punch him over and over. But the boy was able to get away by kicking Damien where the sun doesn't shine. As the man cried out, and held his crotch, Jake got up and quickly ran into the bathroom to untie Mickey and Brandon. He helped Mickey out of the bathtub, and she was shivering with coldness and fear. "Alright. Brandon, find a towel for Mickey, and the both of you hide away from Damien..."

The Oliver siblings did as told and left the bathroom. Jake soon came back to the living room... to find Damien holding the blood stained knife again. "Little prick! I'm not gonna let you win. You may have done a great deal on me before. But not this time. Not right now..." The man growled, making ever so threatening steps towards the pirate boy.

But Jake didn't look scared at all, he just held up his Destiny Sword at the evil babysitter. "You know... you remind me of another evil babysitter from a cartoon show..." Jake spoke slowly as his sword glowed. "But... you're even worse than she is... and it's time for you to say goodnight."

With that, Jake shoot a golden aura beam at Damien, who dodged it. Right away, it was a shooting frenzy as Jake shot beam after beam after beam at the babysitter. But it was blocked or dodged every time. There were some moments where Jake narrowly succeeded, but it wasn't enough to stun Damien.

"Ha! You're losing your touch, kid. Prepare to go to Hell!" Damien exclaimed as he slashed Jake on his chest. The pirate boy screamed out in pain as he crouched down. Damien smirked. "Just one more stab and you're through, brat!"

Before the man could even make a move, something hit him in the head. "What the hell?!"

Jake looked at the object and saw that it was a pair of scissors. But who threw them?

"Don't hurt him anymore!" Exclaimed the voice of a ten year old girl. It was Mickey and Brandon, standing by the doorway. Mickey was wrapped up in a blanket to keep her warm, but Brandon was the one who threw the scissors. Damien growled. "You little pricks. Get back in that bathroom!" He demanded.

"Not a chance, jerk!" Mickey refused. Damien then began to stomp towards them... "You get back in that bathtub, young lady. Or I'm gonna-"

The man wasn't able to finish his sentence when he felt something hit his back, stunning him. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Mickey and Brandon stared at the man, and then back at Jake, who had recovered from the cut on his chest. It still hurt, but he could stand it. "Wow... you can fight..." Brandon stated in amazement while Mickey nodded. Jake grinned. "I know... thanks..."

"But why did you save us if you hate us so much?" Mickey asked.

Jake stared at the kids in confusion. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"But you're the one who sent us here."

"Um... no I wasn't... but don't worry about that. Let's get you guys out of here. I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you."

Brandon and Mickey both smiled at the thought of seeing their parents after about four days of being held captive. Soon, the police came and took Damien away, and Ross drove the kids back to the hotel. Brandon and Mickey were both happy. Happy that their babysitter was finally defeated, and happy that they would get to see their parent again.

As soon as they got to the hotel, Jake decided that they should surprise Beck and Jade with the hotel room. The pirate boy tip toed to the room, with the Oliver siblings not too far behind. Opening the door, he saw Beck and Jade sitting on their bed, just staring, until they saw Jake. "Oh, you're back." Beck spoke up

"Where are my babies?" Jade asked.

Jake grinned, and as if on cue, Brandon and Mickey jumped in the room. "Surprise!" They exclaimed. Jade gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks. Not hesitating, she jumped and ran over to her children, hugging them tightly. Beck grinned and soon joined in the family hug.

"Okay, Mom. You can stop hugging us." Brandon told his mother as she wouldn't seem to let go. Beck chuckled. "I think he's right. You might be squishing them to death."

"I'm just happy that my babies are okay." Jade sighed as she ended the hug. As she did, she noticed something about Brandon. "Brandon, honey. Is that... a black eye?"

Jake was confused until he got a closer look at the ten-year-old boy. Jade was right. Brandon had a bruising on his left eye. Obviously from Damien. "Yeah... Damien got mad... and hit me..." The boy admitted sheepishly. Jade frowned. "Well. I hope he rots in his jail cell."

Beck then noticed the towel around Mickey. "Mick. Are you cold?" He asked. Mickey nodded. "Yeah. He put me in a bathtub full of ice cold water. He use to do that when we were little. We kept telling you the truth, but you never believed us."

Jade and Beck looked at each other in guilt. Their kids were absolutely right about their babysitter. "Oh, babies. We're so sorry we didn't believe you." Jade said.

"We won't doubt you again." Beck added.

Jake felt even more heroic than before. He had saved Taliya... and now he had saved the Oliver kids. Once again, it wasn't so easy, but it was worth it.

_Well. Two more kids down. Five more to go._

**Hooray! Brandon and Mickey are saved. Now the only kids that are left are Ryan, Katie, Aaron, Audrey, and Skylar. But where in the states are these kids? You'll have to find out as you read along in this story. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
